A Holiday Suprise
by FanGirlFriday
Summary: A cute little fluffy fanfiction about Inu Yasha giving Kagome a nice suprise for Christmas. Rated PG- Fluffiness Warning- Doesn't start until chapter 2!
1. Kagome's Present

A Holiday Surprise  
  
___________________________________________________________________  
  
If you're reading this then thanks! Please review! I'm writing this because it's almost Christmas time and I must write a fluffy Inu Yasha story! I hope you enjoy it. Oh, this story takes place after Naraku is defeated.  
  
Vocabulary: Hanyou- Half demon  
Youkai- Demon  
Baka- Stupid  
  
_______________________________________________________________  
  
"Cool!!!" Inu Yasha joyfully yelled when he was handed a present by Kagome. He loved how Kagome bought presents for him. It was just that sometimes he felt bad for not giving Kagome anything in return. Whenever he told Kagome that he felt bad about it she would tell him "Don't be upset! I don't expect anything in return. All I need is you!"  
  
Of course that made him feel better, but after awhile he felt bad again. This year Inu Yasha decided that he would give Kagome the perfect gift. The only problem was that he didn't know what to get her, all he knew was that it had to be perfect.  
  
When he returned to reality he quickly tore open the box that held his present. Before he opened it he glanced at Kagome for reassurance that could open the present. Then, being the anxious boy he was, he stopped waiting for Kagome's reassurance and opened his present. "Go ahead and open it!" Kagome said, she didn't even notice that he had already started to open it. When she did notice she screamed a quick "Sit!!!!" that caused Inu Yasha to go flying into the ground below.  
  
Inu Yasha let out a ferocious growl and yelled "Bitch!" loudly at Kagome "BAKA!!!" as she started to walk over to Inu Yasha. He quickly backed farther and farther away but she kept trying to close in on him, he was extremely nervous. "Damn it!!!" Inu Yasha yelled as he landed head first into the ground after tripping over a rock. Without any hesitation Kagome ran over to him and grabbed Inu Yasha's present from him.  
  
Knowing that Inu Yasha was going to demand an explanation, she told him "Since you're so impatient, I'm not going to give you your present until Christmas Eve!" "Not fair!!!" Inu Yasha whined. Of course, it would help if he knew when Christmas Eve was. Instead of asking Kagome that he asked her "Stop using big words dammit! I have no clue what anxious means!!!" After letting out a short chuckle Kagome explained to him what anxious meant.  
  
Since Kagome knew that she couldn't make Inu Yasha all sad and not give him his present until Christmas Eve. She quickly handed him back his present and yelled "Take it before I change my mind!!!" The little kid in Inu Yasha wanted to rip open the present the second it was placed in his hands, but his other side knew Kagome would get mad. Instead, he waited until Kagome gave him approval to open his present. "Merry Christmas, Inu Yasha!" Kagome told him and gave him a small kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Awesome! This is that cool CD I wanted" Inu Yasha joyfully blurted out. Kagome got very happy, Inu Yasha liked her gift. Trying to figure out how to use the CD, Inu Yasha stuck it next to his ear to see if he could hear anything. A loud laugh erupted from Kagome as she fell to the grounder full of laughter.  
  
"That's not how you use it Inu Yasha!" Kagome said as she continued cracking up. She handed him a CD player and told him that he had to put the CD in it and press play. Inu Yasha thanked her then he plopped down against a tree and listened to his CD of The White Stripes. It was the hippest band in Kagome's generation.  
  
Kagome couldn't help but smile, she had successfully picked a gift to Inu Yasha's liking!  
  
___________________________________________________________________  
  
Hey it's FanGirlFriday coming at you! Please review! Next chapter will be up tomorrow! Night! ~FanGirlFriday~ 


	2. Inu Yasha's Idea

A Holiday Surprise  
  
___________________________________________________________________  
  
Hey it's FanGirlFriday coming at you! I know I said chapter 2 wouldn't be up until tomorrow, well that's not true! I'll give it to you guys tonight! Enjoy it!  
  
Vocabulary: Hanyou- Half demon  
Youkai- Demon  
Baka- Stupid  
  
_______________________________________________________________  
  
When Inu Yasha finished listening to the CD four times, he wanted to thank Kagome once again. All he wanted know was to be able to get Kagome something for Christmas. "Hello Inu Yasha, are you enjoying your present?" Kagome joyfully asked. Even if I received some homemade craft from you, I still would have loved it as long as it's from you!" Kagome suddenly collapsed from pure amazement!  
  
Hut to hut Inu Yasha ran trying to find someone who could help Kagome. "Where is everyone!?" Inu Yasha muttered under his breath. Out of know where Miroku appeared. Quickly, Inu Yasha ran over to him. "Come, Kagome needs your help!" Inu Yasha whined as he tugged Miroku's arm towards the hut. "Please don't pull my arm; I can walk on my own!" Miroku calmly told Inu Yasha who was panicking and covered in sweat.  
  
When they reached the hut Miroku saw Kagome lying unconscious on the floor and knew he had to help. He stood still for a moment and thought. After a minute he thought of something, he would use CPR.  
  
Miroku started moving his lips closer and closer towards Kagome's. With each passing second he got closer to kissing Kagome. He was nearly one centimeter away from kissing Kagome before his face got kicked to the right.  
  
"I never told you that you could kiss Kagome!!!" Inu Yasha barked. Miroku rubbed his face and felt anger flowing deep inside him. "I was helping Kagome you pervert!" Miroku yelled angrily to Inu Yasha. "Sine when am I the pervert!?" Inu Yasha barked once again over to the angry monk. "I was going to give her CPR!" He yelled to Inu Yasha as he raced out of the hut which caused the door to fall off.  
  
Inu Yasha sunk to the ground and was know on his knees. He apologized to Kagome for Miroku's behavior and placed her head in his lap. Softly, he tickled her under her arms. All of a sudden Kagome sat up; she looked like she had awakened from a horrible nightmare. Quietly she mumbled "Kikyo doesn't deserve Inu Yasha, I deserve him the most!" Her head was now back in his lap, she stayed in his lap for awhile. They sat their, talking. Throughout the entire night they ate junk food, talked, and slept. Making no effort to be quiet, Miroku came running into the hut and said "Aha!" loudly, he pointed to Inu Yasha and Kagome. They were cuddling together under the sheets, closely smushed together. "Who's the pervert now, Inu Yasha!?" Miroku angrily yelled to Inu Yasha. Inu Yasha and Kagome looked at each other and then back to Miroku. "Sleeping with a 15 year old girl when you're..OLDER!!!" Miroku told the hanyou who looked at him with innocent eyes. Kagome quickly got out of bed and slapped Miroku smack dab on his right cheek. "We love each other; if you got a problem with that then that's your problem!" Miroku jumped back and gave Kagome a confused expression. "I'm terribly sorry, but I'm upset that you have a problem with our relationship!" She sadly told him.  
  
"Kagome, I have an idea! Why don't we spend Christmas in your time.together." Inu Yasha nervously muttered. Kagome's face lit up as she grabbed her bag and Inu Yasha Inu Yasha in her arms. They bid a farewell to each one of their friends and headed towards the well. Soon, they would learn what fun really is!  
  
____________________________________________________________________  
  
Hey, it's FanGirlFriday! Hope you liked it! Next chapter will be up in a day or two! Later! ~FanGirlFriday~ 


	3. Out Cold!

A Holiday Surprise  
Chapter 3: Out cold!  
  
**********  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Inu Yasha characters. Thanks for the reviews! Here's the third chapter.  
  
**********  
  
Kagome couldn't help stop a big smile from forming on her face. She was holding hands with the guy she loved and they were going to spend Christmas together. For Kagome this was a chance to get closer with Inu Yasha. Let's just say that Inu Yasha didn't see it that way.  
  
"When we arrive in my time can we go to the mall?" Kagome asked in a gentle voice. "I don't see why not!" he told Kagome rudely. When they reached the well, Inu Yasha said in a whisper "Before we leave I need to talk with you." She locked eyes with Inu Yasha and could tell that it was serious. They sat down on the Bone Eater's well.  
  
Inu Yasha wrapped his arm around Kagome. She smiled at him. He asked her sweetly "What do you want for Christmast?" Quickly Kagome opened up her yellow knap sack and pulled out Q tips. She cleaned her ears out and gave Inu Yasha a confused expression. Inu Yasha gave a feh and then yelled angrily "Stupid girl!" Miles away you could hear Kagome laughing. "I'm stupid? Not true, it's called Christmas not Christmast!"  
  
He got embarrassed. Trying to change the subject, he asked her "Why did you stick those strange things in your ears!?"  
  
"Their called Q tips smarty! I thought I was hearing things when you asked me what I wanted for Christmas." Kagome said.  
  
"I truthfully want to get you a gift! It makes me look bad being your lover and never getting you gifts!" Inu Yasha said sweetly.  
  
Instantly Kagome passed out, she was out cold. Inu Yasha thought she died. His thought "What have I done! Kagome!!!"  
  
Out of nowhere came Kouga. When he saw Kagome collapsed and lying on the grass he was quick to respond.  
  
"Dog shit! Look what you've done now!!!" Kouga accusingly yelled.  
  
"I didn't do anything! The only thing I said right before she fainted was I truthfully want to get you a gift! It makes me look bad being your lover and never getting you gifts!" Inu Yasha innocently said.  
  
Without another word, Inu Yasha swung Kagome over his shoulders. He gave Kouga glance that meant that he wanted Kouga to leave. Instead of leaving he told Inu Yasha that he was her lover not Inu Yasha and attacked him as he tried to grab Kagome away from Inu Yasha. "Stay away wimpy wolf!" called the angry hanyou.  
  
Kouga kicked Inu Yasha into the side of the well which causes Kagome to slide off his shoulders and fall into the well. Inu Yasha was close behind as he jumped into the well after her yelling "KAGOME!!!" That left Kouga all alone.  
  
**********  
  
Sorry it was a short chapter! Next 1 will be VERY long, I mean it. Plus, next time you'll find out if Kagome is okay. I'm keeping you in suspense! 


End file.
